Hidden Instincts
by TiffanyLynn16
Summary: Sg-1 Atlantis crossover. Daniel takes a visit to Atlantis, set while Carter is still in command Includes four OCs, two are just atlantis ppl. Pairing; Daniel/OC Lorne/OC. Rated T... for now.. may end up
1. Who's Who?

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

A/N: Better format?

"Ok, let's go over it again"

"You're gonna kill me with all this quizzing" Colleen says to her friend

"I just want to make sure you know who everyone is, i don't want you to feel uncomfortable meeting any of them." "Ok, fine, I'm ready" Colleen says shaking her head. Tiffany holds up a colored picture of a man with dark brown almost black hair, he looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Colonel John Sheppard, like your dad.... -and you...(she mumbles)- he's one to use sarcasm. He loves football, and just about any sport for that matter, and he has the ancient gene." Tiffany puts the picture down and shows her friend another, sitting down in front of a computer. The screensaver of egyptians dancing started.

"Rodney Mckay, astrophysicist, arrogant, annoying, talks too fast..." Tiffany puts that picture down and holds up another. "Teyla, not from earth, leader of the Athosians, can sense wraith presences...."

"Her last name?" Tiffany asks.

"As if it really matters?" Colleen says

"Emmagan, and it really, doesn't come to think of it but still" Tiffany says putting down that picture.

"Ronon Dex... human, but not from earth, native to the peagasus galaxy. He really likes knives, intimidating.. even his picture scares me..."

"Nah, Ronon isn't that bad, don't worry about him, he's like Teal'c... sorta... and don't let his kill first, don't bother asking questions later attitude freak you out." Tiffany says

"Thank you, that makes me feel better about meeting him in person." Colleen says laughing.

"Jennifer you know" Tiffany says skipping over that picture.

"Yeah, can't wait to see her again" Colleen states with a smile. They had become good friends while working on a project together before she was transferred to Atlantis.

"You obviously know Sam..." Tiffany says "That's it.. you're ready to meet them."

"I was ready five quizzes ago" Colleen says.

"Hey, i did that to help you"

"Help me? now i'm gonna meet them, know a ton about each of them and feel like some freaky stalker!" Colleen says "No, you won't i promise" Tiffany says leaning back in her chair, gathering the pictures in her hands and straightening them into a neat stack.

"Hey" Daniel says walking into his office with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi" both women answer.

"General Landry says we're scheduled to leave in about.... fifteen minutes" he says glancing momentarily at his watch.

"We're all packed, are you ready?" Tiffany says as Daniel walks further in, squeezing past Colleen and standing next to Tiffany.

"I've been ready" he says happily. Bending down he kisses her lightly, his scruffy chin rubbing hers. He picks up two bags on the computer desk and walks toward the door.

"Shave" Tiffany calls after him, he ignores the request and keeps walking. She shakes her head. "You ready?"

"Are you kidding?" Colleen asks getting up with her friend.

"Then let's help him bring this stuff to the gateroom" she picks up a bag and walks out the door, Colleen following close behind.

Placing the bags on the floor in front of the ramp leading to the gate, they look around. Daniel is nowhere to be seen. "Colonel, _where_ is Dr. Jackson?" General Landry calls through the intercom. Tiffany turns around, looking up through the large window into the control room.

"Your guess is as good as mine sir" she calls. Daniel comes to a quick stop after running into the gateroom.

"what a coincidence" Colleen states picking up her bags.

"Sgt. Dial the gate" Landry says standing stiff, watching the three of them pick up their belongings as the symbols on the gate rotate, each chevron locking at the right time.

"You shaved" Tiffany says looking at Daniel, he smiles and starts heading up the ramp after the vortex dissipates. The three disappear into a shimmering wall of blue. They arrive on a planet, tents and other earthly equipment set up around them.

"So this is Atlantis, wow, i expected something... a little different" Colleen says.

"No, this isn't Atlantis, This is the alpha site" Tiffany says laughing

"This is where the Daedalus is picking us up, to _bring_ us to Atlantis" Daniel adds.

"Why couldn't we just gate there?"

"Takes too much power and we don't have a ZPM" Tiffany says

"See the gate address consists of eight, chevrons instead of the normal seven. Trying to dial it from earth could overload the system..." Daniel explains.

"They can dial home, but we can't dial Atlantis, we've only ever done it a few times with the help of the Asgard." Tiffany adds.

"So why come here? why not have the...Daed.. ship come pick us up on earth?" Colleen asks.

"Because we knew the Daedalus would be here, and instead of making them come home, we figured we'd meet them halfway..." Tiffany says.

"Well, so-to-speak, Atlantis is a whole galaxy away" Daniel adds laughing lightly.

"So where is it?" Colleen asks.

"The ship?" Tiffany asks as Colleen nods. "In orbit" she smirks.

"How're we gonna..." Suddenly a strange sensation surges through Colleen's body. She looks around, they aren't on the planet anymore... They're on what looks like the bridge of a ship.

"How'd we?" Colleen asks astonished.

"Asgard Transporter Technology" Tiffany answers with a smile. Colleen turns and looks out a window, seeing they are infact on a ship in outer space.

"Welcome aboard" Colleen turns around to see a man standing in front of them. He was in his late 40s, balding, with a big smile on his face.

"Colonel Caldwell, this is Dr. Colleen Kurmas" Tiffany introduces.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm Colonel Steven Caldwell" he says extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you..." she says as Tiffany shoots her a sharp glare. "Sir" she adds realizing she'd forgotten to use her military manners.

"Tiffany, Dr. Jackson" he says shaking their hands. "Good to see you again" he turns to a man standing stiff as a board, arms behind his back, head tilted upward. "Lieutenant take them to their quarters" Caldwell orders.

"Yes Sir" the man replies, becoming slightly relaxed, "Follow me" he says exiting through a door.

TBC


	2. Welcome to Atlantis

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

Seeing a familiar face while walking, Colleen quickens her pace down one of Daedalus' many hallways. "How do you manage NOT getting lost?" Colleen asks once she catches up to Tiffany.

"mmm, i don't know, i used to back when the ship was new."

"I mean... every hallway looks the same... it's like one huge maze" Colleen complains.

"Sorry i didn't design the thing" Tiffany says laughing.

"I'm trying to find somewhere to get food..."

"That would be the cafeteria"

"Which is where?"

"I'll show you" Tiffany says changing directions, going left down another hallway. Colleen hurries after her.

"So how long does it take to get to Atlantis?" Colleen asks curiously

"Uh, i actually have no idea.. i just remember it's a couple days."

"Wow, too bad you _can't_ use the gate."

"Yeah, but the ride's not that bad, i mean, how many people get to travel in a spaceship?"

Colleen searches for an answer. "Not many" she says laughing. "Hey where's Daniel?"

"On the bridge... or that's where i left him" Tiffany says yawning. "Do you like your room?"

"Yeah, it's kinda small but it's nice" Colleen says placing a chip in her mouth. "So, do you know why they requested me in the first place?" Colleen asks.

"Actually i know just about as much as you do, that Daniel and I were to bring you there, as your... liaison sort of.. not that you need someone to help you communicate anything, they're all from earth..." Tiffany pauses... "except Ronon, Teyla and the other Athosians, but they all speak english" she adds.

"Ronon is an Athosian?"

"No, no he's Satedon"

"I'm not even going to ask" Colleen says

"Anyways, back on topic, i really don't know what they want you for... but it has to be something medical.." Colleen stares blankly at her sandwich, not sure wether she was hungry anymore.

"You should get as much sleep as you can while we're here, this is probably the last time you'll see peace and quiet until we get back to earth. You never know what can happen in Atlantis... it's like missions through the stargate, just being there is a risk." Tiffany says getting up.

"Gee, thanks" Colleen replies shaking her head.

"See you in the morning" Tiffany says

"g'night" Colleen calls back before biting into her sandwich... _that's another thing... how do u tell when it's morning in outer space?_ she thought laughing at her own stupidity... _that's what alarm clocks are for..._

Colleen wakes to a pounding on her door.

"C'mon get up, we're almost there, bring your stuff to the bridge." Tiffany says and disappears.

Out of excitement and anticipation Colleen springs out of bed, quickly showering and packing. Bringing her things with her she gets to the bridge, wondering how she managed to do so without any help, she stands next to Tiffany looking out the large view screen before her.

"Birds eye view of Atlantis" Caldwell says sitting in his commander's chair behind them. "Ain't she beautiful?" he asks.

Colleen smiles widely, unable to hold her excitement in.

"Atlantis this is the Daedalus come in" He says over an intercom...static... then a voice, Colleen was happy to recognise it.

"Colonel Samantha Carter here"

"We're in orbit, and ready to send three anxious people down there when you are" Caldwell says with a smile.

"We're more then ready for them" she says after a few moments of static.

"Enjoy your stay" Caldwell says as the very same sensation goes through Colleen's body as she had experienced before. The shimmering light disappears to reveal them in front of the Atlantis gate... inside the city of Atlantis.

"Welcome to Atlantis" Colleen looks around at the men and women in front of them all lined up neatly.

"Sam" Tiffany says walking up to the blonde woman standing in front of them, she pulls her into a hug. Colleen walks up and is pulled into a hug by Sam.

"Colleen good to see you" She says smiling.

"Good to see you too, i love your hair!" she says commenting Sam's now long hair. Tiffany walks up to a man Colleen recognizes to be John Sheppard and hugs him. She turns and is greeted by a woman.

"Dr. Colleen Shay, i assume" she says extending a hand as Colleen smiles and nods.

"My name is Teyla Emmagan, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" she says smiling sweetly. Colleen sees Daniel hug Sam just as John walks over to her with Tiffany and an incredibly tall man with dread locks.

"John, Ronon, this is Colleen" Tiffany introduces

"Colonel John Sheppard, nice to meet you" he says shaking her hand.

"Hi" Ronon says bluntly; his voice deep and becoming.

"Nice to meet you both" Colleen says keeping a smile, trying to hide just how intimidated by Ronon she really was.

"Rodney!" Tiffany calls and a man walks over "Dr. Colleen Shay, Dr. Rodney Mckay, might as well meet each other because you may end up working together" Tiffany introduces.

"How are you?" Colleen asks

"I'm doing good you?" Rodney asks speaking so fast it was barely audible.

"I'm fine" she says keeping her smile on.

"Now that you've met everyone how about we show you to your rooms?" Sam asks.

"Sure that sounds good" Daniel chirps smiling.

"You're like a kid in a candystore everytime we come here" Tiffany says laughing. As they walk away from the gate, it opens, a man and his team stepping through.

"Major, how'd it go?" Sam says turning her attention to him.

"The situation on M5S-989 has been delt with" he replies.

"Debrief in half an hour" she says turning her attention back to Tiffany Daniel and Colleen. "Ok, let's go." she says leading them down a hallway.

Colleen stops and watches as the man she'd called major and about six other men walk the opposite direction, stiff and very soldier like. She turns and hurries to catch up with them, attempting to keep her bags from falling off her shoulders.

TBC


	3. Remembering Beckett,The new Chief of Med

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Make yourself at home, and if you have any questions ask anyone on the base, no one should give you problems" Sam says smiling.

"Thank You" Colleen says dropping her bags on the floor in front of her bed.

"I'm gonna show Daniel and Tiffany to their room, do you need anything?"

"No, i'm fine thanks, i think i'm gonna unpack."

"Ok, i'll see you later then, how about dinner?"

"Sure, it's been a while why not" Colleen says smiling.

"Ok, tell Tiffany, and it's just us girls"

"Ok i will, now get out of here so i can change" Colleen says laughing. Sam walks out and shows Daniel and Tiffany down the hall. "Do me a favor, have Colleen down in the infermory after you unpack, show her around."

"Yeah no problem" Tiffany says with a weak smile.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Daniel asks placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no i'll be fine, it's just gonna take some getting used to that's all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Daniel i'm fine, really, i can take her down myself" She says kissing him. Sam shakes her head smiling.

"Eleven years ago i never would have guessed you two would end up married, i mean i know i was at the wedding but," Sam says.

"Well you know what they say, it's a small world..." Daniel replies

"Galaxy.." Tiffany says

"Universe" Sam puts in as they all laugh. "I've gotta get back to what i was doing before you got here, i'm sorry we'll talk later"

"Don't worry about it, we're not leaving anytime soon" Daniel says with a smile.

"Bye Sam" Tiffany says. "Are you ok with unpacking by yourself?" Tiffany asks Daniel, tilting her head backwards resting it on his chest.

"Uh, i guess so?" he says.

"Do you mind if i take her down now?"

"No, go ahead, i'll be here when you get back"

"No you won't" she says smirking.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because Daniel, the last time you said that, you _weren't_ here when i got back and i found you translating a flight of stairs..."

"Right" he says trying not to laugh.

"Colleen?!" Tiffany calls as she stands outside her friend's door.

"Yeah?" Colleen answers opening it.

"Ready to go see an old friend of yours?"

"Always ready for that" She answers following Tiffany out into the halls.

"Are you ok?" Colleen asks, noticing the look of discomfort Tiffany was trying to hide.

"Yeah i'm fine it's just gonna be hard for me to get used to."

"Get...used..to what?"

"I haven't paid a visit to Atlantis since Carson died" Colleen looks down momentarily,

"Who's Carson?" she asks.

"Carson Beckett... he was the cheif of medicine..."

"The person Jennifer replaced" Colleen says in realization.

"He died a few weeks after my last visit... and i just miss him"

"_You_ missing a _doctor?_"

"Hey, that's not _that_ unusual, i miss Janet. and you can't tell me you don't" Colleen frowns, she _did_ miss Janet Frasier. "Carson was like Janet, he wasn't just a doctor, he was a friend" Tiffany states seriously. "I came back for the funeral, but i didn't meet Jennifer, so i guess you have a job to do"

"And what's that?" Colleen asks.

"Introduce me"

"I'll be happy to" Colleen states with a smile. "You'll love her, she's amazing"

"I'm sure i will" Tiffany says with an uneasy smile.

Colleen steps into the infermory with ease, smiling as she sees Jennifer Keller... well the back of Jennifer Keller... Tiffany stops before walking in.

"Tiff"

"I'm coming" she insists as her impatient friend calls her in.

"Colleen!" Jennifer exclaims turning and finally noticing her. "Oh my god how have you been?!"

"Good you?" Colleen answers hugging her friend. Tiffany watches, standing stiff, very soldier-like. "Jen this is Tiffany, Tiffany this is Dr. Keller." Colleen says introducing them.

"Nice to meet you" Tiffany states shaking the young woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Colonel Carter has told me so much about you" Tiffany's brow raises.

"Really? well you can't believe everything people tell you"

"No no, all good things" Jennifer assures. A slight smile shows on Tiffany's face.

"Well, i think i'll let you two talk, about.. whatever you two talk about, i'm going to help Daniel unpack"

"Daniel?" Jennifer asks.

"Her husband" Colleen states.

"You're married." Jennifer says smiling.

"I am, five years now"

"Well congrats"

"Thank you, i'm gonna go now" Tiffany says trying to be as polite as possible, failing and instead showing how uncomfortable she was.

"Did i say something wrong?" Jenn asks after Tiffany's gone.

"No, she's just a hard person to get close to. She'll be fine once she gets used to you.. besides i think this place makes her a little uneasy"

"Uneasy? Atlantis? how could..."

"Not atlantis.... this room"

"I know people don't like doctors but.."

"Don't ask... it's kind of complicated" Colleen states. "Actually, to tell you the truth.. i don't know the whole story either" Dr. Keller furrows her brow in thought.

"Ok, well i might as well give you the grand tour"

"Yes, knowing where things are could be helpful, especially if i'm going to be doing any 'doctoring' during my time here"

"That's a sure chance"

"Do you really get that many injuries daily?"

"Just as many, if not more then back at the SGC" Colleen's eyes widen.

"Well what are you waiting for? Show me around" Jennifer walks away, Colleen following close behind.

TBC


	4. Knocked on the Floor

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Daniel?" Tiffany asks as she steps into their quarters. "Dannyboy?" she asks in a rather O'Neill way. Tiffany places her hands on her hips, looking all around the room. The suitcases no-where, clothes hanging and in the drawers... she knew he wouldn't be there when she got back. "Da.." She turns and sees him, stopping before she could say the rest of his name. "There you are"

"Here i am"

"Where'd you go?"

"No where" He could see she was tense. "What's wrong"

"What? wrong? nothing."

"Yes it is _something_ you're speaking in single word sentences"

"So"

"See?"

"Stop" she says furrowing her brow in frustration. Daniel looks down at her, his eyes and smile laughing at her expression.

"Whatever it is i wish you would _tell_ me."

"There's nothing to tell" she says leaning in inches from his mouth. Smirking she turns and walks to the balcony of their room. Daniel shuts his eyes annoyed at her stubborness. Folding his arms he watches her, he _knew_ exactly what was bothering her... he just wished she would talk about it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jenn" Colleen says as she exits the infermory.

"Bye" she hears from behind. Colleen looks around, trying to get her barings.. she was still unfamiliar with her surroundings. _which way do i go....._ she thinks looking down hallways to her left and right. "hell with it, i need to do some exploring anyway" she says deciding to explore instead of find her way back to her living quarters. She turns down the right hall, walking a few minutes looking out windows as she passes them. Suddenly her head meets the floor as her body is sent backwards. She squints, trying to see what was above her.

"I'm sorry miss" It was a man. "Here let me help" He says grabbing her hand, placing his arm around her back supporting her as he helps her to rise.

"It's ok, don't worry about it" she says blinking. Her vision becomes clear, as she looks the man up and down.

"Major Lorne" he says putting out a hand.

"Dr. Colleen Shay, nice to... bump into you Major."

"Evan"

"What?"

"Did i hit you that hard? i'm sorry, i meant you can call me Evan, that's my name" He says smiling.

"In a hurry?" she asks

"Yeah, actually i can't really talk"

"That's fine"

"I'll see you around, and welcome to Atlantis" He says winking.

------------------------------------------------

"John.. give her a chance."

"You know i'm willing to give anyone a chance, but i don't see where a doctor fits into this mission"

"She's not _just_ a doctor, she's a researcher, a scientist"

"I think Mckay is enough for all of us to handle."

"She won't be in your way, and besides this won't be her first mission" John turns right, heading up the main stairwell, Tiffany follows a few steps behind. "John i'm not asking you to make her a member of your _team_. I'm asking you, to let her go with you."

"I can't be responsible for another person's life"

"Can't? or won't"

"Tiffany.."

"John, don't suck up to me. I get it"

"Tiffany.. will you listen for a second?"

"Ok"

"I'll think about it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"Anything to get you to shut up"

"Jonathan Sheppard" John flashes a sheepish smile as he runs up another flight of stairs leaving Tiffany behind.

"Tiff" Colleen says as she comes down the steps Colonel Sheppard had just gone up.

"Hey" Tiffany answers smiling. "Where've you been?"

"Talking to Sam"

"About??"

"She apparently wants me to go offworld with Sheppard's team"

"I know"

"You knew?"

"Yeah"

"You didn't tell me!!!"

"nah" Tiffany says smiling and turning momentarily to see who was walking by. "Major!"

"Colonel O'Neill" Major Lorne says running up the stairs.

"Mmmm.. not quite" she corrects.

"You're not Tiffany O'Neill? Well you coulda fooled me"

"No, i got married" She says laughing as he hugs her. She steps back, showing him her hand.

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Daniel" Lorne squints his eyes.

"Daniel..." he repeats. "Jackson?" Tiffany nodds laughing at the Major's expression. "Dr. Jackson? you're kidding"

"She's not" Colleen says asserting herself in the conversation.

"Dr. Shay" Lorne says smiling in her direction.

"Good morning Major."

"Evan" he corrects.

"Evan sorry" she says trying not to blush.

"You two know each other?"

"We ran into each other yesterday" Colleen says as Lorne's smile widens.

"Look who it is" Lorne says looking over Tiffany's shoulder. Daniel walks up the stairs, stopping next to Tiffany. "Congratulations" Evan says shaking Daniel's hand. "On..." Daniel asks confused.

"Marrying this fine young woman"

"Evan shut up" Tiffany says looking at Daniel. "What's up?" she asks Daniel.

"I was on my way to talk to Sam, i was hoping you'd come with"

"Sure, I'll talk to you two later" she says following Daniel up two flights of steps to the control room.

TBC


	5. Breakfast with the Major

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"So" Colleen says putting her hands in her pockets.

"So... have you had breakfast yet?" Lorne asks hopefully.

"No, not yet"

"Well then how does breakfast sound?"

"Sounds great lead the way" she says smiling.

They walk into a room with many tables, holding trays of food in their hands. "There's a spot" He says leading her to a table next to a window. She looks up at him, trying to keep the piece of pancake in her mouth _in_ her mouth with her fork.

"What?" she asks noticing he was staring at her.

"I'm sorry i just.. can't help but feel like we've met"

"We did... yesterday" Lorne shakes his head.

"No, before that"

"I think i'd remember you" she says staring into his silver blue eyes.

"Maybe we haven't met... i just feel like i know you from somewhere." Realization strikes Colleen's eyes.

"P3X-403"

"Excuse me?" Major Lorne asks.

"Uh, it was a planet, you were there to mine Naquadah... it was about four years ago"

"The planet where we encountered the Unas" Colleen smiles nodding. "I remember now, Daniel came in to try and communicate with them"

"Yeah, i saw you when i came with him the first time he visited" Colleen says smiling widely.

"That's why you looked so familiar, you were a member of SG-1"

"Yeah, it was me Sam, Tiff, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c"

"What about the other two.. uh, the new colonel and that alien chick."

"Colonel Mitchel, and Vala, they didn't join until about two years ago" Lorne shakes his head understanding.

"Must have been pretty amazing, being one of the first humans through the gate"

"I wasn't..." Lorne shifts in his seat, listening closely. "I joined SG-1 three years after the Stargate program started."

"Why so late?"

"I was working on a project in Washington DC, then when extra medical help was needed on-base Tiffany recommended me."

"Friends in high places"

"More like friend in high place with father in even higher places." they laugh as Major Lorne attempts to put more syrup on his waffles.

"Thank you" Colleen says

"For what?"

"Having breakfast with me"

"Anytime" Lorne says with a cocky smile.

"So Major Lorne.." Colleen says smiling as she walks beside him.

"Evan" Colleen doesn't say anything, she enjoyed his corrections, it was cute to hear him say his own name.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Major Lorne looks toward a young woman walking by, nods slightly to say hi and turns back to Colleen.

"Scheduled to go offworld at 0900 hours." Colleen stops walking.

"With Colonel Sheppard?" the major takes a minute to think.

"Yeah"

"Well i guess you won't be getting rid of me that easily, i'm scheduled to go on that very same mission."

"You don't say"

"oh but i do say.." she says smiling. Evan looks down at her smiling, chuckling a heartfelt Soldier's laugh.

"You're really going offworld?"

"Yeah.. well i mean i'm pretty sure... Colonel Sheppard hasn't said yes or no yet"

"How are your combat skills?" Colleen stops and thinks.

"hand to hand? or firearms?"

"both"

"Considering i don't do most of the fighting... ever... i'm lousy at hand to hand and i can shoot a gun but you better be out of my way, i'm not the best aim." She admits disappointedly. Lorne laughs and stumbles to the right as Colleen pushes his left arm. "Hey!" she exclaims offended. He straightens out, pulling at the left sleeve of his uniform to straighten it out again.

"As you _are_ just a civilian i should warn you... usually you... try to _avoid_ hitting any military personnel."

"Pardon me" she says trying not to laugh at his sincerety. "And i didn't _hit _you... i pushed you" she says smiling "but if it bothered you... i'm sor..."

"No, it's fine" he says shaking his head. Colleen thinks for a second

"Besides, you did knock me to the _ground_ yesterday.. consider that... payback." She states speeding up.

"Fair enough" he says trying to catch up with her.

TBC


	6. Preparing to go Offworld

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"So Sam, what do you think?" Tiffany prods. Sam looks from Tiffany to John, contemplating.

"I say yes..." she states.

"Colonel Carter, no offense, i barely even know the woman" Sheppard quickly interjects.

"John, the three of us" Sam says nodding in Daniel and Tiffany's direction "Worked with her for 8 years. She's a member of SG-1, and she's fully capable of anything."

"You really have nothing to worry about" Daniel states

"Yeah, other then occasionally being really annoying she's fine" Tiffany adds

"Still can't i take One of them?" John asks pointing at Daniel and Tiffany.

"They were going to go with you from the start."

"Good you can look out for her" He says to Tiffany.

"Hey, i'm no babysitter, and i'm telling you John she doesn't need one, she'll be fine"

"Uh, sorry to interupt, but Sam, i came down here to talk to you about the mission" Daniel interjects.

"Go ahead Daniel"

"This expedition doesn't really... need two archaeologists does it?"

"No... why?"

"Well i was uh, i was thinking i could stay... here. This would be one of the only chances i've had in all the times i've been here to really.. study the ancient writings here."

Laughing and shaking her head Sam says "Ok, you can stay"

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought you wanted to go with us? and i'm not an archaeologist Daniel, i only know what i've learned from you, i don't have a PHD or anything like you do. So i don't know what you mean by 'two' archaeologists." Daniel glares at Tiffany with playful squinted eyes and a thin smile.

"So" Sam states getting back on track. "John have your team Tiffany and Colleen ready for departure at 09:00 hours" Sam states standing up from the chair behind her desk. She smiles, shaking her head as she watches the three of them leave her office.

Tiffany pulls her hair into a high pony tail, securing a vest around her chest. Colleen fastens her vest and watches as Tiffany grabs a P90. "Pass me one" Colleen says pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

"Here" Tiffany says as she hands Colleen a small pistol.

"You're joking right?"

"No joke"

"Tiffany, give me a P90"

"How bout no?"

"Why? I use them all the time"

"I know" Colleen looks quizically at her friend of many years.

"You're contradicting yourself you know that right?" Colleen states.

"Yup"

"Ok, come on" Colleen complains as Tiffany blocks her from reaching the P90s.

"Sorry but you get a pistol... Sheppard's orders." Colleen holsters her weapon on her leg.

"He really doesn't like me does he." Colleen states.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't know you, he's tough to get close to."

"_I_ guess" she says straightening her uniform.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go" Tiffany says walking out of the locker room, Colleen following close behind. "Daniel!" Tiffany yells as he jogs down the main stairwell, the gate being dialed.

He walks up to her "Yeah" he says fixing his glasses. Without saying a word she leans up on her toes and kisses him. John whistles, trying to embarass them by reminding them they were all there. Pulling away Daniel smiles and watches as the wormhole opens and Tiffany Colleen and John's team disappear.

TBC


	7. Man Down

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

Major Lorne stood in front of Colleen, standing five inches taller than herself made it difficult to see.

"What exactly are we here to do?" she asks Tiffany walking beside her.

"Research mostly, nothing big, just your run of the mill mission" Tiffany says stepping over a large rock.

"That's why i'm here?"

" 'Course that's not the only reason!" Tiffany says quickly. "John" Tiffany says interupting her own conversation. Colonel Sheppard looks back, slowing down to until she caught up so he could better communicate.

"What's up?"

"How far is that clearing?" She asks as they dodge tree branches.

"About two miles out"

"Ah good, because walking four miles is exactly what i wanted to do today" John laughs at her sarcasm.

"You lonely?" he teases.

"No" she defends quickly.

"You sure you don't miss your traveling buddy?" Ignoring him she shakes her head.

"Five years i've been married, you'd think he'd stop teasing" Tiffany mumbles to Colleen who starts laughing.

"Dr. Shay" Lorne yells from ahead. Colleen looks to Tiffany.

"Go" she says nudging her friend with a smirk.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing" Tiffany lies smiling to herself. Colleen shakes her head and jots ahead next to Lorne.

"Yeah?" she says slowing to a walk. He kneels down and picks up a piece of cloth stained in blood.

"That's..." Colleen says immediately recognising where it came from.

"Search the area" John orders. Tiffany runs up to Lorne.

"What's up" Tiffany asks; Lorne holds up the piece of SG uniform.

"Oh god" she says cocking her gun.

"John, we should pair up, who knows what's out there" Tiffany suggests

"Good idea, Tiffany you're with the Doc" Tiffany glances at her friend, telling her silently not to take it personally.

"I will stay with Ronon" Teyla offers.

"Ok Rodney you're with me." Sheppard says as he looks at Lorne. "Lorne go with Teyla and Ronon"

"Yes sir" he says walking in their direction. Colleen's head drops slightly in disappointment.

"So any guess as to _when_ ur friend will start liking me?"

"Colleen for the fiftythousandth time he doesn't _dislike_ you. You're just unfamiliar to him, it takes him a while to get to the point of friendship with people he's like me."

"I can see that" She says almost tripping on a branch. Tiffany chuckles and shakes her head at her clumsy friend.

"Shut up" She says laughing.

"You realize... we're 30 years old... and we're still acting like 15 year olds." Colleen laughs still trying to keep her balance and almost failing. "So...." Tiffany starts and trails off.

"Was there more to that sentence?" Colleen asks.

"You like Lorne?"

"I'd be lying if i said no"

"Then why don't you tell him"

"Isn't there some kind of... code for that?"

"What the no officer shall fraternize with another officer?" Tiffany asks.

"Yeah that"

"See, that's the beauty of it... you're not an officer.. so you two can fraternize all you want"

"Some choice of words" Colleen laughs.

"Come on Colleen, don't do this to yourself"

"Do what? I'm not doing anything!" Colleen says.

"I mean don't avoid saying something to him, you and i both know you'll regret it."

"You think so?" Colleen asks seriously thinking about it.

"I know so... and besides Lorne's a good guy... i think it's worth a try." Tiffany pauses smirking.

"What" Colleen says knowing all too well she had a devious thought.

"If he denies i know how to make him squeal" Tiffany says trying not to laugh.

"Please don't." Colleen says worried. Tiffany laughs as John comes in over the walkie.

"Colonel Sheppard to Colonel Jackson"

"Still can't get used to that" Tiffany says before speaking into the walkie "Go ahead."

"We found him"

"Who?"

"Captain Baker " Tiffany closes her eyes.

"How bad?"

"Let's just say the sooner you get your friend over here the better chance he has of surviving... which isn't much of one" Static is heard over the walkie.

"i _have_ a name you know" Colleen mutters angrily.

"Ok we're on our way" Tiffany states and heads in the opposite direction, Colleen running after her.

TBC


	8. Under Pressure

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"JOHN!?" Tiffany waits a few minutes and tries calling his name again. "Colonel Sheppard!" she says hoping to get some sort of reply.

"How do we know they continued in the direction they were going when we split up?" Colleen asks.

"We don't that's the problem" Tiffany states out of breath due to constant running. "John, come in" Tiffany says into her walkie.

"Where are you?!" she could hear his impatience building in his voice.

"Trying to find you"

"Just keep going straight in the direction Mckay and i started walking when we broke off"

"Well that answers that question" Tiffany says continuing to run, Colleen following a footsteps length behind. "John!" Tiffany tries again.

"OVER HERE!" he yells glad to hear her voice. Colleen stops just before running right into Sheppard; kneeling on the ground beside a body.

"I'm Doctor Colleen Shay, can you tell me your name?" She asks taking off her pack and opening it quickly. Caughing up blood the man tries to speak. "Cap...Captain" he cries out in pain as she places gause on his stomach wound and pushes hard, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Captain Baker" John says for him, looking at Colleen. "You gonna be ok?" He asks noticing the color in her face had gone.

"Yeah, i'll be fine" She says closing her eyes and looking away momentarily. John stands up, walking over to Tiffany, turning to watch Colleen's progress.

"I'll be back" he says

"Where are you going?"

"Find Teyla, Ronon and Lorne."

"Radio them"

"I tried, they must be out of range" Tiffany looks at her friend knowingly.

"Let's not start thinking like that just yet" He states knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Doctor how long before we can move him" Colleen stands, asking McKay to hold the new bit of gause on the wound. She stops in front of Sheppard.

"I don't think we should move him at all"

"That's not an option"

"Sir, you don't understand, this man's lost too much blood"

"I understand perfectly, but if we don't get him back to Atlantis he's as good as dead anyway" He states. Colleen glances at Tiffany.

"I'm sorry but i'm with John on this one" She says as Teyla comes running at them, followed by Ronon and Lorne.

"Colonel Sheppard we must leave" She says breathlessly. Tiffany's expression lightens, knowing her friends are okay.

"What happened" he demands.

"The wraith are here" She states quickly, ominously.

"Perfect timing as always"

"We must leave NOW" she insists "They are headed this way."

"How many?" He asks looking from Teyla to the Captain laying on the ground.

"Three darts, from what i could see" Ronon states deep voiced and serious.

"Time to go" Sheppard states walking over to the man lying on the ground.

"Colonel" Colleen protests. "I don't know if you understand, but if we don't move him NOW we're all going to die" He says placing the man's left arm over his shoulders.

"Ronon" John yells and the large man walks over, grabbing the man's other arm and wrapping it around his shoulders before John can tell him to. "Move out" he says jogging as quickly as he could. Colleen grabs her pack, throwing it over her shoulders she follows them.

"Major" Tiffany says catching Lorne's attention. Mckay and Teyla running up in front, John and Ronon running behind them with the Captain, Colleen, Tiffany and Major Lorne flanking them, serving as protection, they run to the gate. A wraith comes up from the left, Colleen fires her pistol and misses, Lorne succeeding to take him down with his P90. Rolling her eyes Colleen prepares for another target, which she got. She aims and fires on a tree, the bullet ricocheting, finding it's home in Colonel Sheppard's thigh. He yells in pain, trying to keep himself up.

"John!" Tiffany yells.

"I'm fine!" he yells back "McKay!" Rodney stops and runs back toward him. "Help Ronon" He says trying to run.

"I got it" Ronon states picking the Captain up and resting him on his shoulders like a dead deer.

"Fine then help me" McKay supports Sheppard's right side. Teyla dials the gate and a wormhole opens.

"Go!" Lorne yells at Colleen making sure she got through the gate. He continues to fire backwards at wraith on the ground while Tiffany aims at a glider flying overhead.

TBC


	9. A Not So Difficult Appology

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"What happened?!" Carter asks running down the main steps just as Tiffany just barely makes it through the gate.

"I would have gone last" Lorne says to Colonel Jackson

"I know, but i wouldn't have let you"

"I know" he states pulling his gun's shoulder strap over his head. Daniel runs down the stairs less then a foot behind Sam.

"We ran into some trouble" Sheppard states holding his right thigh.

"Tiffany?" Daniel asks worried.

"I'm fine" she states stepping out from behind Ronon. She starts to unzipper her vest, breathing out, pushing fallen strands of hair out of her face.

"We need a medical team" Ronon states bluntly. As if on cue Jennifer and a few other doctors come out with two gurnies.

"I can walk" John insists as Ronon places the bleeding man on one of the transport beds.

"Are you ok?" Lorne asks

"Yeah i'm fine" Colleen answers _but i just shot Colonel Sheppard... _she thinks.

"Colleen I'll need your help" Jennifer states starting to push the captain's gurnie.

"Coming"

"I said i'd walk" John complains to a nurse insisting on giving him a wheelchair.

"Humor her John" Tiffany says. John reluctantly sits down and allows himself to be wheeled to the infirmary.

***************************************************************************************An Hour Later*********************************************************************************************

"You should go talk to him" Dr. Keller says to Colleen.

"Colonel Sheppard? uh, no. no thank you" She says shaking her head in protest.

"He won't get mad at you, you know"

"Yeah right" She says to Jennifer as she looks over at the Colonel laying in the bed next to the Captain.

"If anything you'll feel better if you apologize..." Jennifer insists.

"OK, ok i will" She says walking over to Sheppard slowly. Unsure what to say she stands silent by his bed.

"Come to say sorry?" he asks with his eyes still shut.

"How did you..."

"The others would already be talking my ear off that's how" he says

"Yeah, i did, look i'm sorry i wasn't aiming at..."

"I know, you don't need to apologize" He says finally looking at her. "Besides the bullet just knicked my leg, a little blood, small cut, nothing a few bandages can't fix" he says smiling slightly.

"I didn't mean to..."

"It wasn't your fault, i know, i saw where you were aiming"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No" He says "I'm sorry that you'd assume i would be Doc"

"I have a name"

"Colleen, sorry" He says fixing the pillow under his head.

Sam walks in "How is he" She asks

"I'm fine thanks for asking" John states cockily.

"I meant Captain Baker" She says walking to the other man's bed.

"that hurts" John says seriously.

"I'm glad to say he'll live to fight another day" Jennifer says smiling.

"Good" Sam says nodding.

"What about you" Sam says to Colleen.

"I'm fine why do people keep asking that?" she asks

"You look pale" Sam says.

"Sam.. you should know why"

"Blood still bothers you huh?"

"Just a little" She says nodding.

"Wait... blood bothers you... and you're a doctor?" Sheppard says confused.

"One of the only downsides of the job" Colleen says nodding.

"Imagine that" John says trying not to laugh.

TBC


	10. Meet Me in the Gym

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Get some rest" Sam orders.

"Yes Ma'am" He says closing his eyes again. She motions with her head for Colleen to walk with her. She does, following her out. She's silent.

"Something's bothering you" Sam says finally.

"No, why would you say that"

"Because i've known you for eight years, and i can tell when you're uneasy." Colleen drops her head, watching her feet as she walks defeated.

"Is it Sheppard?"

"Yeah, i mean, the guy expects me to screw up is mission as it is, then i go and shoot him, i've never felt that much like an idiot in my whole life"

"Don't worry about it, we all know what you're capable of... some of us more than others." Sam stops before a door to their right. "Just don't let it bother you" she says leaving Colleen there. "Oh, and i think someone's waiting for you in the gym after you get changed" Sam says as she walks away. Colleen turns into the Locker room on her right, taking off her vest and weapons, walking to her quarters to shower quickly and change.

"Daniel!" Colleen calls when she sees Daniel coming out of his room.

He turns "Yeah" he states passively.

"Which way's the gym" He points down the hall "Thank you"

"No problem."

With difficulty she finds her way to the gym.

"Hello?" she asks stepping in, not knowing what to expect.

"Dr. Shay" She looks to her left to see Major Lorne in a white tank top and cargo pants. _Was LORNE waiting for ME?_ she wonders confused.

"I'm sorry i heard someone was waiting for me in here."

"I _was_" he says walking over to her.

"You were waiting... for me... in a gym... odd meeting place don't you think?" she asks.

Lorne laughs. "I guess, if that was all we were going to do"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You said you were no good at hand to hand, i figured i'd coach you"

"You're gonna teach me combat skills"

"Only if you want me to"

"Ok... sure... when do we start?"

"Now?" Colleen looks at him then to her shirt

"I'm in long sleaves"

"You can go change" She looks at him quizically.

"Ok... i'll be right back" she says running out and toward her quarters. Again she runs into Daniel as she's exiting her room, this time with a sporty tank top. "Dejavu" he states as he's about to walk into his quarters.

"Had to change" she states quickly, running away from him toward the gym. Daniel furrows his brow and enters his room in confusion.

"Colleen's in a hurry" He says as he places a book in his bag.

"Yeah? where's she goin'?" Tiffany asks.

"The gym" He says sitting down in a chair.

"Really..." Tiffany says in deep thought.

"What" Daniel asks, knowing the look on her face.

"Didn't Lorne say he was 'hitting the gym' just after we told Sam what happened." Daniel thinks a second.

"I think so why?"

"Hm.. maybe he beat her to it"

"Beat her... to the gym?" Daniel asks as Tiffany sits on his lap after he takes a seat in a chair.

"No, I told her to ask him out"

"You told Colleen to ask Major Lorne on a date" He says smirking.

"She likes him Daniel... likes him a lot, and he makes her happy i can tell"

"So... you think out of feeling the same way he asked her to go with him?"

"It's a possibility"

"huh" Daniel states as his glasses disappear from his face. "Hey"

"What?" Tiffany asks innocently, laughing as she leans down and kisses him. "You think i should see what she's up to?" she asks as she gets up, leaving Daniel blind on the chair.

"You want to spy on her?"

"No, never! I just wanna.... poke my head in and see." Daniel shakes his head.

"Can i have my glasses back?"

"Can i think about it?"

"Tiff"

"Yes Daniel?" she jokes.

"Please?" He asks walking up to her.

"maybe..." she says as she feels his arms wrap around her waist, a kiss planted softly on her forehead.

"Thank you" he says as she carefully puts his glasses back on his head.

TBC


	11. The Key to a Good Punch

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Ok, i'm changed, now what?" Lorne brings his arms down from a stretch, one that, to Colleen's delight, picked up his tank top revealing a few inches of his stomach.

"Now, we start"

"What are we starting with"

"You're gonna stretch" He says as he picks up a water bottle and sips from it. A small stream of water running down his chin and neck. _Stop Colleen_ she thinks to herself, watching him wipe the water with a strap of the tank top.

"Aren't you gonna stretch too?" she asks pulling her hair up once again.

"I did.. while you were gone."

"So you're just gonna stand there and watch me.." she says as she sits, trying to reach her toes with her hands.

Lorne couldn't help but laugh... "Until you're done yes" he says sitting on the ground cross legged. Turning away from him she smiles and shakes her head.

"So what do you do Doctor?" he says making conversation with her until her stretches are done.

"I'm a Doctor... that itself should explain what i do" she says standing and bending to the side.

"No, i mean what do YOU like to do"

"Like... in my free time?"

"exactly"

"Uh" she says thinking.

"I like to sing... and i've been dancing since i was about four" she says straightening out and walking over to him. He hands her a bottle.

"What's this?"

"I brought it for you" He says closing his and placing it on the floor beside his leg. "I knew you wouldn't be expecting this so i thought i'd bring you something to drink."

"Thank you" she says opening the bottle and sipping it.

"So you're an artist" he says getting back on topic.

"You could say that i guess" she says sitting in front of him.

"My mother taught me to paint, she was an art teacher." he says leaning back, his arms behind him holding him up.

"You paint?" She asks intrigued.

"I do"

"What do you paint?"

"Mostly scenery, buildings, landmarks... I painted Atlantis a few years back"

"You painted a picture of Atlantis" he nods.

"Can i see it?"

"If you want to, i could show you after we're done here" he says getting up.

He offers a hand and she takes it, allowing him to pull her up off the floor. "But, if i show you my paintings you have to show me your voice" Taken aback by his request she stumbles.

"Uh, what?" she asks.

"I want to hear you sing, you say you can, show me"

"You don't want to hear me" she says shaking her head.

"Yes i do, You either sing, or you dance for me... right here, right now" he says pointing all around him. "You got the whole room" She squints, he gave her no choice...

"Fine i'll sing for you... but _only_ you got that?"

"Deal." Lorne moves around to her right side, "Ok, stand like you're about to punch someone." She puts her arms up, fists clenched tight. "Move your elbows closer to your body, The closer they are the more control you have." She moves her elbows in. "Spread your legs a little" he says walking around her. "Ok that's good right there" He stands in front of her. "Don't lock your knees" she loosens up. "Ok, now, punch me" he says

"I don't want to punch you" she says standing straight, taking her arms down.

"Just do it, I'll be fine, now get back into position" he orders. "Elbows close, there ya go, ok i'm ready when you are" he says standing directly in front of her. She punches with her right arm, her fist getting caught in his palm. "Ok, good, but way too slow, and light, punch like you really want to hit me."

"but i _don't_ want to hit you" she says, staying in stance this time.

"Ok" he says thinking of a way to make this work. "Don't think of me as your friend, ok? i'm not Major Lorne right now" he pauses "I'm someone who just killed your best friend, but you don't have a gun"

"Wait.. wouldn't you have a gun?"

"I didn't say i shot your friend" She tilts her head

"Touche"

"Now, try again" She punches again, this time aiming lower. "Good, much better" he says catching her fist in his hand again. "Again, with your left hand this time" She does, but gets thrown off. "You're right handed" he observes.

"Yeah"

"Ok, well we'll just have to work on your left hand punches, go again but this time don't stop" he says blocking every one of her attempts to hit him. He takes her left hand in his palm, twisting her body around, pinning her left arm behind her back.

"Not fair" she says as she tries to free her hand from between his stomach and her back.

"Yes it is you were off guard"

"You never said i had to be _on_ guard, you just said to punch you"

"Part of defending yourself is knowing your apponent's gonna fight back, you can't let them catch you off balance or it's over."

"I know that, but i didn't think we were fighting yet" she complains.

"Now you know" he says letting go, she pulls her hand away, her skin rubbing the tips of his fingers.

TBC


	12. Just like an O'Neill

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Daniel"

"What?"

"You wanna take a walk with me?" Tiffany asks.

"Yeah, sure" he says getting up. "Are we uh, going anywhere specific?" he asks.

"I wanna go see john" she says taking Daniel's hand as they walk down the hallway. Daniel looks down at her, immediately knowing why she wanted his company.

"Ok, we'll go see John" he says softly.

"Johnny" Tiffany states jokingly.

"Hey guys" he says smiling, sitting up in his bed.

"How's the leg?" Daniel asks before Tiffany gets the chance.

"Painkillers are a wonderful thing" He says fixing the blanket over his legs. "What are you guys doin' down here" "Oooh, We were in the area, thought we'd stop by, maybe have a cup of tea" John chuckles

"Anyone ever tell you you're your father's daughter?"

"I do... everyday" Daniel says smiling sheepishly.

"Yes i get that a lot" Tiffany says laughing. She stops, looking around the room. Finally it kicks in, the room seems empty, barren; though it housed plenty of sick Atlantis residents and doctors.

"You ok?" John asks looking at her seriously.

"Yeah i'm fine, just can't get used to Carson not being here"

"Yeah, it is kinda weird without him" John agrees.

"I keep expecting to hear that scottish accent of his" She reminisces.

"But, i gotta say, Keller's a good person, and a good doctor too" John says putting a good word in for the new Atlantis Chief of Medical doctor. Tiffany smiles and Daniel watches her face, trying to read her.

"So you gonna make Daniel deal with McKay and Ronon by himself tomorrow" Tiffany teases.

"Nah.. i'll be out of bed and ready to go tomorrow morning"

"With _My_ permission" Jennifer adds walking over.

"I'll be out don't worry" John assures. "Heck why not let me out now?" He begs Dr. Keller.

"Nope sorry"

"Aw come on Doc"

"No" She says writing something down on a clipboard and walking away.

Colleen kicks with her right leg, then punches with her left arm, both moves blocked by Major Lorne. He grabs her leg when she tries again, twisting it quick, she lands face down on the floor.

"You're rough" she says

"Are you kidding me? This is me going easy on you" he says helping her get up.

"You have a funny definition of easy" she says walking over to her water bottle and sipping it.

"I am a military officer" he states bluntly.

"So you keep reminding me" He walks up to her, squeezing her bottle, she takes the bottle out of her mouth and water soaks her face. _Thank god this tank top is black_ she thinks as she makes what she hopes is an astonished expression on her face. "Not funny" Lorne laughs as she takes his water bottle and squirts from his face down to about mid-stomach.

"Thank you" he says wiping the water from his face with a towel he proceeds to place around his neck.

"So, can i see your paintings?" she asks

"Yeah, sure.. come on" he says throwing his towel at her and walking toward the door. She brings the towel up to her face to dry herself, his scent imprinted in the fabric. _He smells so good_ she thinks to herself, holding the towel there a few seconds longer, trying to remember the scent.

TBC


	13. When Artists Collide

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Oh my god, Evan it's beautiful!" Colleen exclaims looking over his painting of Atlantis. "You really painted this?" she asks amazed.

"I did, about two years ago i think" he says smiling.

"It's amazing... oh my god... do you have anymore?!" she asks.

"Yeah, a few... not many, i sold a lot of my paintings before coming to Atlantis." he states placing the picture back. "Ok i kept my end of the bargain, now it's your turn" he says sitting down and drying his hair with the towel he stole back from her.

"ok... but what do you want me to sing?" she asks leaning against his dresser.

"Anything you want.. just sing" he says "Excuse me" he says trying to get into one of his drawers. She moves over, allowing him to pull out a clean uniform.

"I don't know what to sing!" she says trying not to laugh.

"Well... think about it while i get changed" he disappears into his bathroom and she hears his shower start.

"So... i get to stay out here and wait for you to shower.... ok.." she says to no one in particular. Moments later a fully uniformed showered man steps back into the room. "That was quick"

"Like lightening" he says raising and dropping his brows flirtatiously.

"Sure... if that's what you want to call it you were lightening fast." she says joking.

"Got a song yet?" he asks.

"You didn't give me much time to think"

"Just... sing the first thing that pops into your head" he says sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ok..." she thinks a second.

"Ok ready?"

"Have been" he says smiling in anticipation.

Are you sure you want me to do this, i mean i'm really not good..." "I don't believe that now sing." he says waiting for her to do something. "I want to hear you now sing!" he says trying not to laugh at her insecurity.

Ok.." she says thinking about the words to her song choice and begins to sing; "I shouldn't love you... but i want to... i just can't turn away.. i shouldn't see you... but i can't move... i can't look away... and i don't know... how to be fine when i'm not... cause i don't know... how to make a feeling stop... just so you know this feeling's taking control of me... and i can't help it.. i won't sit around i can't let him win now.. thought you should know... i've tried my best to let go of you... but i don't want to... i just gotta say it all before i go... just so you know..." She stops, not wanting to sing anymore, anxious to see what he has to say.

Lorne's smile widens "That was beautiful"

"Don't lie"

"Would i lie to you?" he asks looking right into her eyes.

"Uh.. i don't... know.. no i guess not?" she says backing up slightly as he gets up off his bed.

"are you.. ok?" he asks confused.

"I'm fine, just... didn't expect you to like that"

"Well i loved it" he says smiling with his eyes and mouth.

"wow" she says amazed. "I'm glad you liked it" she says smiling. "Thanks for showing me your painting, i should go" she says smiling.

"Ok, i can walk with you wherever you're going"

"Uh, sure if you want to i'm just going back to my quarters" she says wishing so much that she could kiss him then and there. "Ok, let's go" he says following her out.

TBC


	14. Missing Puzzle Pieces

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"So, same time in the gym tomorrow? or am i too rough for you to handle?"

"Same time tomorrow" She says laughing as the door to her quarters open.

"Night doctor" he says walking in the opposite direction. The door closes behind her and she falls onto her bed. A piece of fabric falls off of her shoulders and she realizes she never gave him back his towel. She picks it up from under her neck, bringing it to her face and breathes in deeply.

"Major Evan Lorne...." she says smiling widely.

"Major" Tiffany says as she and Daniel pass Evan on their way to their quarters.

"Tiffany, Daniel" he says awknowledging their presence. Tiffany sits on the edge of their bed, falling back without a care as to where she landed as long as it was soft and comfortable.

"You know what confuses me" Daniel turns and looks at her

"No, but i'm sure you're about to tell me" He says smirking.

"M5R-562 wasn't supposed to be a rescue mission" she states sitting up again.

"Simple research, pick a couple flowers to study and get out of there" She looks right at Daniel.

"No one _knew_ Baker was missing?"

"No, not from what Sam was telling me"

"But his team had visited the planet"

"Several hours before yeah, but they came back..."

"_Without_ the captain" Daniel realizes

"Yeah, something i'm sure someone would have noticed before we left on our mission, in which case our priority would have changed from picking plants to picking up one of our own and bringing him home"

"So..."

"So the pieces of the puzzle don't fit Daniel"

"And... you think we should dig deeper, try to figure out what's really going on" he says laying on his side next to her. "Yeah"

"Just like you..." he says smiling down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean wether it's your problem or not you have to solve it"

"Hey mister" she says pointing her right index finger in his direction. "I'm not the only one" she says poking at his chest.

"Me?" he asks as if he knew nothing about what she was saying.

"Well there was the time.."

"Ok ok, i get it" She laughs at him as he quiets her.

"I guess i'll go talk to Sam"

"Can it wait?"

"Depends.. how long and why?" she asks sitting up.

"I just want ten minutes"

"Oooh_ You_ want ten minutes of my time." She says thinking about it. "I don't know Daniel this could be pretty important" Daniel's hand finds it's way to her arm, gently pulling, telling her to lay back down. She falls back again, twisting onto her side to face him. Leaning in he kisses her gently. "I guess i could spare ten minutes" she says smiling and kissing him back.

Colleen walks down the hall toward the infermory. "Colonel Sheppard" she says slowly walking toward him, hoping to make things less uncomfortable for them.

"Well if it isn't Tiffany's friend..." he says trying to sit up, pain shooting up his leg, he grunts loudly and relaxes as the pain eases. "Don't tell me i know it" he says closing his eyes and trying to remember her name. "Eileen.... NO no wait i know it... Colleen" he says nodding confident he had it right this time.

"You remembered"

"Course i did, what kind of person do u take me for?"

"Permission to speak freely about a superior sir"

"If that superior's me, sure thing" he says watching as she sits on a stool that was high enough to allow them to be eye level with each other.

"I kinda took you as someone who has trouble with other people."

"because i didn't want to take you through the gate" he says understanding.

"Yes sir"

"John" he corrects.

"John" she copies.

"Look, i didn't mean to insult you, i have nothing against you, i barely even know you, to judge you right now wouldn't be right" he says seriously.

"You just didn't want to be responsible if something went wrong" she nods understanding. "You do know i've been a part of SG1 for eight years"

"Well... yeah"

"Don't you think i could take care of myself? I mean yeah I'm a doctor and don't get too many chances to _go_ offworld but i mean..."

"I don't know can you?"

"I don't think you have to worry John" she says seriously.

"Ok, i won't, but when the wraith capture you don't come crawling back to me i don't want to have to save your ass" "Tiffany was right about you"

"Was she? what did she tell you, you can't believe everything she says"

"Nah, she just said you were funny, that and she warned me you can be a pain in the ass."

"_really_" he says interested. "Well funny's good i guess, but i'm not _that_ much of a pain"

"Said you were stubborn too"

"Stubborn, look who's talkin'." he says dumbfounded "If anyone's stubborn it's the O'Neills." he says fixing the pillow behind him. Colleen laughs.

"So, have we agreed to be friends?"

"I'm not sure when we were enemies but sure" he says putting out his hand. She shakes it over the rail of his bed, getting up and walking toward Jenn Keller.

TBC


	15. One Side of the Story

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

APPOLOGOIES! I was sick the past week and that is why it's taken longer than usual to get this next part out. Sorry :)

"Hey" Sam says with a warm welcoming smile as Tiffany steps into her office.

"We need to talk" Tiffany says putting her hands in the pockets of her black sg-uniform.

"Ok, what's up" she says now concerned.

"It's about Baker"

"I'm listening"

"I was thinking, and none of it adds up"

"None of what"

"Baker's team went through the gate before we did, but they came back a half hour later."

"That's right" Carter varifies

"I'm surprised for one that they didn't _tell _anyone he was left injured on that planet. but more suprised that you didn't notice" Sam thinks a second, confused herself how that got by her.

"It wasn't a huge mission, when they came back through the gate Major Walker debriefed me while the rest of his team headed for the showers... i just assumed"

"Makes sense" Tiffany says. "But why didn't Walker, or any of the others say anything?" Sam gets up

"Let's find out" she says "I'll talk to Walker, would you"

"Go see what i can get outta Baker? i'm on it" Tiffany finishes for her turning and leaving Sam's office area.

"Tiff!"

"Not now Colleen" She says determined to get to the infermory without any distractions.

"Where are you going?"

"get some answers" Tiffany states bluntly. Colleen shakes her head folding her arms

"I hate it when you do that" she says to no one in particular.

Without difficulty Tiffany walks through the door to the infermory, something she didn't know she was going to be able to do. "Back so soon?" John states groggily, waking as she rushes over to the man in the bed a few feet from Colonel Sheppard, her standard issue Air Force boots stomping quietly. She stops short of the Captain's bed, examining his face, trying to determine wether he was awake or sleeping.

"Captain?" Tiffany asks quietly. John looks over now, wondering what she's doing. "Captain Baker?" The young soldier opens his eyes, and starts to turn in his bed, as if he didn't recognise where he was. "Calm down, you're ok" He stops, breathing heavy, looking around.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Jackson, We met before, only briefly" she says folding her arms across her chest.

"How'd i.."

"We found you and took you back through the stargate."

"We?"

"Myself, Colonel Sheppard, and his team" she says pointing to Sheppard in the bed to their right.

"Hey" John says waving slightly.

"I have questions if you feel up to it" She says turning back to the Captain.

"Yeah, sure" he says nodding.

"Ok, can you tell me what you remember about your mission to M5R-562?"

"Uh, we were, just, we were just walking, we split up two and two, and i heard something to my right. I looked but it was too late Walker jumped me"

"Whoa wait, Walker?" Tom Baker nods

"He attacked me, he's never acted like that before, he just jumped me, started beating on me." Tiffany looks to John, his expression agitated, confused, and ashamed to hear such a thing about a fellow Air Force man.

"He shot me twice before they left. Once in the leg so i couldn't follow them, once in the shoulder, i guess he was hoping he'd kill me" he says closing his eyes at the memory. "I thought i was dead"

"Well you're not. You're ok, and we're gonna find out what's going on" she assures leaving.

TBC


	16. Feeling Left Out

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Sam!" Colleen calls after her friend. Sam turns and sees her, stopping to wait for Colleen to catch up. "Where's Tiffany going?"

"She's going to talk to Captain Baker, and _I'm_ going to talk to Major Walker"

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe, but don't worry about it, we have it covered"

"I have time, and nothing to do right now, maybe i can help"

"Not this time" Sam says hesitant to her.

"Ok, i'm here if you need me though" She says smiling as Sam continues to walk, Colleen stopped in her tracks. _Now what do i do _she ponders. She walks up the main stairs, turning left, up a smaller flight, made up of three steps. Men and women sit at their stations in the Control room she now stood in. She looks around, not trying to disturb anyone, giving herself a mini tour of Atlantis. A man looks up from his station, eyeing her with intensity. Looking away at the stargate, she widens her eyes ever so slightly, and decides to wander elsewhere before things got more uncomfortable. She jogs quickly down the two flights of stairs and decides to take the corridor to her left, one she hadn't been down before. Again she finds herself looking closely at the build of the city's walls, seconds later she feels someone's arms on her shoulders, trying to keep her from falling.

"Colleen, i'm sorry"

"I hope you're not planning on making this a part of your daily routine" she states balancing herself.

"I'm not i promise" he pauses as she looks into his eyes.

"Unless of course, it's the only chance i have of seeing you everyday." he says panting.

"What are you doing?" She asks staring at Lorne's sweaty body.

"Running"

"Ok, i meant why are you running around atlantis?"

"More space for me to do laps than the gym, more to look at too" he says as his breaths begin to even.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just walking, i have nothing better to do right now, so..." She trails off and looks down a second. "But i'm gonna let you continue your run" she says smiling and walking away, He stands watching her, eyes traveling up and down her body. She could feel his stare, and knowing he was still standing there, she decides to add to her comment; smiling, walking backwards she says "Oh and uh.. try not to knock anyone else over ok?" she turns again, smiling to herself and walking away.

While walking she passes Ronon, not sure how to react she says what any normal passerby would say, "Hey Ronon" Not turning to look at her the six four man's voice bellows.

"Hi" The syllable quick. He keeps on, Colleen thinking nothing of it, she hadn't even been expecting him to say hi. She continues walking, finding her way to the commissary. Lunch sounded good right about now, especially considering her watch read 3:00 pm and she hadn't eaten since 6:00 am. Holding a tray with a sandwich and chips she looks around for an empty seat. Skimming she sees Teyla. She wanders to her table.

"Would you mind if i.."

"Please" Teyla interrupts smiling.

"Thanks"

"Think nothing of it, i enjoy company. I believe we have not yet properly introduced ourselves. I am Teyla Emmagan" She extends a hand across the table.

"Colleen Shay, nice to meet you"

"I hope you are feeling welcome here in Atlantis"

"For the most part, i think there are a few people who would rather not have me here"

"I sense no such hostility, it is simply that they do not know you as well as others." "

How do you feel about me being here?" Colleen asks curious.

"There is a phrase Colonel Sheppard taught me, i believe it applies here" Colleen tilts her head confused. Teyla thinks hard, trying to remember. "Any friend of Tiffany's is that of mine?" She says unsure.

"Close, i get what you mean" Colleen says smiling. "And thank you"

TBC


	17. Confronting Walker

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Tiffany wait" John calls as she walks away. She turns

"What" He motions with his left pointer finger for her to come to the side of his hospital bed. She walks over.

"What's going on" he asks quietly.

"Sam and i are trying to find out why Baker was left on that planet."

"And you think Walker meant to leave him there?"

"Well, that's my guess, considering what Baker just said."

"Is Sam talking to Walker?"

"Yeah, i was going to find her and give her the update."

"I want to come with you"

"No John"

"Why not"

"you know exactly why not, you're staying here end of discussion"

"What are you my mother?" he asks swinging his legs over the bed slowly.

"Whoa hey what'd i just say?"

"You told me to stay put"

"Yeah, which means get your ass back in that bed" Ignoring her he tries to stand. "That's an order John"

"We're the same rank you can't _order_ me to do anything" She looks at him harshly.

"Then as a friend, i'm telling you we have this under control, and you need to stay here" He looks up, supporting himself on his bed with his fists. "Dr. Keller!" Tiffany says before she leaves. "Make sure he doesn't leave" She says walking away.

"Colonel what are you doing?" Dr. Keller asks when she sees John halfway out of bed.

"Sam" Tiffany says catching up with her friend before she even gets to Walker's room.

"Find anything?"

"Yeah, apparently Walker attacked Baker"

"What?!"

"Yeah that's what i said. Baker says Walker jumped him, and beat on him, then shot him twice before leaving."

"I haven't talked to Walker yet"

"I'll come with you" They walk quickly to Walker's quarters. Sam opens a com chanel

"Major Walker, it's Colonel Carter" the door opens.

"Ma'am" he says with a smile.

"I have some questions i'd like to ask you" she states

"Come on in" he says gesturing with his hands. "What's this all about Colonel?" he asks.

"Major we have some things we need to talk to you about" Carter answers.

"Ok.." he says confused.

"It's about your latest mission" Tiffany adds, her eyes squinted slightly in disappointment at the thought of what he was said to have done.

TBC


	18. A Visit to McKayFinding Answers

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"I really need to find something to do" Colleen says to herself. She passes by a room, peaking in she sees Mckay. "Rodney Mckay" she says walking in and looking around.

"Yes, yes that's me, who are you again?" he asks quickly.

"Dr. Shay, Colleen Shay" she says holding out her hand. Rodney glances at it and looks back down at his electronic pad.

"That's really nice, now if you'll excuse me" he says walking around her, never looking up from his work.

"Oook" she breathes out. "What are you working on?"

"Just some calibrations, nothing urgent, but if i don't do it someone else will, and.. well we all know how that will end up" he says even quicker than his last sentence.

"How?"

"Badly," he says shocked that she'd ask "Because i'm the only one who does anything right around here" he says finally annoyed enough by her presence to look up from his pad.

"Ok, sorry, i was just"

"Just interupting me, yes well it was nice chatting, really it was but i need to get back to work ok" he says turning his attention back to his pad again. Blowing air out of her mouth Colleen raises her brow at the arrogant man, turning and leaving the room it was apparent she wasn't wanted in.

"Last mission, you mean M5R-562?"

"That's the one" Tiffany states rocking for a moment on her heels and toes. Sam looks down at her feet, then at her, smiling.

"What?" She asks oblivious. Sam just ignores her confusion and continues the interrogation.

"You reported back at 0700 hours" Sam says

"Yes Ma'am, as ordered."

"Are you aware that you left a team mate behind." Tiffany asks.

"What? no, no we didn't."

"Colonel Sheppard and his team took a second trip to M5R-562, where they found one of your men wounded." Sam adds.

"Who? that's impossible, we didn't leave anyone behind"

"Thomas Baker?" Tiffany asks hoping it would ring a bell in the Major's memory banks.

"Baker? he came back through the gate with us"

"Then explain to me how he's lying in a hospital bed recovering from what could have been two fatal gun shot wounds" Colonel Carter demands.

"Listen Colonel, i don't know what you're talking about" he assures confused.

"Would you excuse us a moment?" Tiffany asks signaling with her head for Sam to walk toward the door with her.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Sam asks.

"No, there has to be more to this."

"Doesn't seem like we're going to get him to do much talking" Tiffany nods in agreement with Sam's comment.

"Ok, then we wait, come back later, and if he still won't talk we'll step it up a notch" Sam glances at the young Major.

"Ok" She says turning to him. "Major Walker you have three hours to get your story straight" she states leaving, Tiffany following close behind. "No one enters or exits" Sam says to the two military men outside Walker's room.

TBC


	19. O'Neill vs Lorne the beginning

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Sam what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You looked like you were about to start laughing at me in there."

"Nothing, you just reminded me of Jack" Tiffany lifts her brow at her friend

"Right.... and how did i do that?"

"You both rock back and fourth on your feet" Tiffany shakes her head.

"Anyway" she says changing the subject "Setting the current issue aside, what are we doing about tomorrows mission if John can't go"

"Someone will go in his place"

"Yes... and who might that someone be?"

"I get the feeling you want to go"

"It'd be nice" Tiffany says smirking.

"You'll take his place then."

"Thank you" Tiffany states smiling. "Can..."

"Yes" Sam cuts her question off.

"How.... Do you even know what i was about to ask?"

"You were going to ask if Colleen could go with you"

"Yeah... Thanks" she says laughing.

"Uh huh" Sam says smiling.

"Am i that predictable" Sam tries to hold back a laugh. Tiffany elbows her and rolls her eyes. "So... if we're holding off on any interrogations can i... go do something else?"

"Go, do whatever you want"

"I'll be in your office say.... two hours?"

"See you then" Sam says as Tiffany walks away.

She sees the back of a familiar man walking in front of her when she turns down a hallway. She smiles and runs up to him. "Hey baaby" She says folding her arms behind her back. "Watcha doin'?" Daniel looks to her then back at the path in front of them.

"Uh... walking"

"Yes i can see that thank you"

"You asked"

"I meant, where are you walking TO"

"nowhere, just walking" She pushes his left shoulder back, making him stop and face her. She kisses him quickly.

"I'm going to the gym, you gonna meet me in the commissary later?"

"Yeah, if i don't see you before then."

"Are you mad at me?" she asks taking his chin in her right hand.

"No, why would you think that?" he says softly looking intensly into her eyes.

"well because i've been everywhere but with you this whole time"

"T... we've barely been here two days"

"I know but i don't want you to feel like i'm ignoring you"

"Well i don't, so forget it"

"ok"

"Now go" She smiles at him and runs down the hall toward the gym.

Tiffany smirks as she starts to enter the gym. Lorne and Teyla held two sticks, one for each hand. Teyla facing the door, making Tiffany invisible to Lorne. The two of them in combat, the sticks their weapons. Teyla deflecting every move Lorne made.

"Crap" Tiffany heard him say as one of her sticks came in contact with his fingers, causing him to drop his stick. Tiffany motions for Teyla to throw her a stick as Lorne turns. Tiffany puts up the stick, standing where Teyla had been. His comes in contact with hers, his move deflected... as usual. "How'd you get here?" he asks confused, Teyla standing over to the side. Tiffany raises a brow.

"_That_ my friend is a question for my father, not me" she says smirking.

"I'd rather not" he says relaxing, dropping his arms and breathing heavily.

"what's the matter Major? you don't find me a suitable opponant?" he squints his eyes at her, trying not to remember the last time they had fought... and she kicked his ass. "Teyla" she says putting out a hand. Teyla throws her other stick and Tiffany catches it. "Come on" she says adjusting the rods of wood in her hands. "Put 'em up" Lorne looks from Tiffany to Teyla, who simply shrugs her shoulders. He picks up the stick he'd dropped, putting up his hands to fight. "There's your problem" Lorne looks at her, confused, he hadn't done anything.

"What?"

"You're hands are too high, that's why she's hitting your fingers. Hold them closer to the bottom" Lorne moves his hands down, gripping the wood weapons tight. Tiffany stares at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

TBC


	20. O'Neill vs Lorne

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"I have yet to visit Colonel Sheppard, i believe i will do that now." Teyla says seeing no reason to stay. Tiffany makes the first move, knocking one of his sticks out of his hand. He puts his arm behind his back, fighting one against two. She spins, and manages to deflect his next move, using her advantage of two sticks.

"So... you like Colleen" she says throwing Evan off guard. She knocks his remaining weapon from his hand, dropping hers to the ground and balling her fists. "She's a fine young woman"

"Uh huh..." Tiffany says shaking her head. Noticing her hands he gets into fighting position. "Cut the gentleman act" Tiffany says blocking his right cross with her forearm. Evan looks at her confused. "You LIKE her" she emphasizes as she kicks his shin.

"Hey" he complains.

"What?"

"Who said you could kick?"

"uh... me?" he furrows his brow angrily.

"Maybe i do" he says attempting to kick her, she jumps back.

"Never copy your opponent's attack, too predictable"

"since when did this turn into a lesson?" he asks and gets no answer, just a punch to the jaw.

"Don't let your guard down" she says watching blood drip slowly from his mouth.

"Jee thanks" he says putting his hand to his lip. He ducks just as she tries for a second blow.

"So ya gonna ask her out" she asks taking a short break to let him try to stop the bleeding.

"Should i?"

"Yes" she says clenching her fists together again as he gives up and lets it bleed.

"Ok, you know her better than me, how should i ask?"

"Trust me, it doesn't matter, as long as you ask her, and try not to make her wait forever." She says grabbing his wrist as he attempts to punch her. Squeezing hard he looks at her in agony. She twists his arm back, throwing him to the ground. "You're a good friend Evan. But so is she, you hurt her, you're gonna wish you hadn't" She says close to his ear, holding his arm in a straining position against his back. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal, now can you get off" She pulls something out of her pocket, taking his other hand and placing it behind his back she zip ties his wrists together.

"Sure" she says getting up.

"What'd you do?" She smirks and doesn't say a word. Grabbing his arm she hoists him up, helping him to stand. She doesn't let go, leading him out the door and down the halls. "Where are we going?" he asks worried.

"You'll see" she says turning a corner. She tries not to laugh at his priceless face. They arrive at a door, one Tiffany knocks on. The door opens "Candygram" she states pushing a blushing Lorne forward. Colleen smiles, covering her mouth trying her hardest not to laugh. Lorne looks down to his left, glaring at Tiffany. Colleen takes a deep breath, not sure what to say. "Have fun" Tiffany says pushing him further in, waving her hand in front of the motion sensor, causing the door to close. Colleen and Evan are shut in her room... alone. She looks him up and down, still trying not to grin too widely.

"Don't laugh" he begs.

"I won't, i promise" she says trying her hardest not to. She circles him, looking at the zip ties binding him. "How did you get like thi.."

"Long story i'd rather not talk about" he says adjusting his shoulders.

"She beat you up?" He looks down into her eyes

"Yes" he muffles barely audible. Colleen knew the answer and accidentally giggles, immediately covering her mouth. "Hey" he warns.

"Sorry" He squirms

"Can you untie me?" Colleen smirks _I'd rather... not_ she thinks to herself wishing to take him right there... but that would be awkward, and this was one relationship she didn't want to screw up.

"I don't know can you forgive me for laughing?"

"I'll forget it ever happened" She takes a swiss army knife out of her pocket. "You carry a knife?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah... comes in handy." she says taking out the scissors part.

"I didn't think you the pocket knife kind" he says as he hears the plastic break with a pop.

"I wasn't until i joined the SGC" she says pocketing the knife once again.

"So you did it for the job"

"No, Tiffany gave it to me"

"Out of the kindness of her heart i'm sure" he says sarcastically. She laughs.

"For christmas" Lorne lets the plastic drop to the floor and rubs his wrists. "Oh, my god" Colleen states taking his hand in hers, much smaller and softer in comparrison, her touch was soothing. She traces her finger along the bright red irritation line on his right wrist. "Are you ok?!" she asks quickly looking up into his eyes. "Yeah" he says in almost a whisper staring straight into her brown eyes.

"She really beat you up" she says using her sleeve to wipe the blood from his lower lip, which was starting to swell. He winces as it stings. "Sorry" she whispers "Don't be" he says lowering his head a little more. Within a matter of moments their lips touched, gently softly. In those moments of watching him descend to her level she felt as though a lifetime had passed. Unsure she freezes and he stops, resting his forehead on hers.

"Sor..." she puts her finger to his lips, shutting him up before he could appologise. She kisses him again, but this time neither hesitated. _Finally!_ Colleen says in her mind smiling into the kiss.

"So..." he says "how about dinner?" he asks smiling.

"With you? absolutely" she says smiling.

"I'd love to stay" he starts

"But" she adds for him

"But i'm due offworld in... fifteen minutes"

"Go" she states pushing him in the direction of the door.

"It's like she wants to get rid of me" he muffles hoping she'd hear he was giving her a hard time.

"Get out" she says folding her arms and exiting with him. Watching as he departs down the hall, she waits until he's out of sight to go next door. She knocks "Tiff, Open Up" she says impatiently.

"I'm not home"

"Yes you are"

"How do you know"

"The fact that you're TALKING to me gave it away" she says impatiently. Tiffany opens the door, afraid of what came next.

"Ok, go ahead, yell at me" Tiffany states awaiting her scolding. She stiffens as Colleen smiles and hugs her "Ok, not expected" Tiffany states before hugging back. "I never thought i'd be thanking you for your strange perverted ways..."

"But you are?" Tiffany asks smirking.

"I am" she admits.

"I take it things went well" Tiffany says happily, Colleen suddenly punches her on the shoulder. "What the hell happened to thanking me for my pervertedness?" "That was for beating him up"

"Wha.." Colleen cuts her off,

"Was that really necessary?" Tiffany thinks a second,

"Not... _necessary_..."

"Uh-huh, didn't think so" Tiffany quickly jumps to finish her sentence

"BUT! fun... and made tying him way easier." She smiles and stares at her friend, slowly her smile turns into a serious expression. "Ok, maybe not so funny" Tiffany says noticing Colleen was in no way amused "... For you" she says walking out of the room into the hall. Colleen follows, pushing her from behind. "So, shall i begin the wedding plans?" Colleen shakes her head

"You should stop talking"

"Pft... fine" Tiffany says quickening her pace.

TBC


	21. Interrogation

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"Sam!" Tiffany says running up the large steps with ancient letters. A tall intimidating figure following close behind.

"Tiffany" She says turning around to see her. "Ronon" she nods in the man's direction awknowledging he stood towering over them both.

"Ready to rock? I've got plan B with me just in case" Tiffany says thrusting a thumb at Ronon behind and to her right. Sam hesitates, trying to think of what they could use Ronon for.

"You're, not suggesting torture." Sam says hesitantly. Ronon smirks.

"No, i was thinking more... interrogation" Tiffany assures.

"If he doesn't tell you what you want to know i'll talk to him" Ronon states deep voiced.

"Talk, being the opperitive word here" Sam says worry marking her face.

"He'll talk" Tiffany assures.

"If that doesn't work" Ronon begins..

"We find another way" Sam quickly interrupts.

Tiffany turns to him, "_Try_ not to hurt him..."

"No promises" Ronon states seriously.

Tiffany turns to Sam "See? he won't hurt him" she says smiling, Sam glances from Ronon to Tiffany still unsure.

"Let's go" She says leading down the stairs and through the halls. Tiffany sees something out of the corner of her eye _is that what i think it is?_ she asks herself and looks right at Ronon's lower back. _Damn it Ronon Dex_ she thinks shaking her head. She quickly takes the opportunity to try and take the item wedged under the fabrics of his shirt and pants. She lifts his shirt, gets a grip on the phase weapon he carried and pulls it. Ronon spins and grabs her wrist.

"You've always been good competition, ya keep me on my toes." Sam laughs to herself, stopping as they had in the middle of the hall to watch the ordeal.

"Drop it" he orders.

"OK" Tiffany says dropping the phaser in the hand he held to her hand under, tossing it to Sam. Ronon glares down at Colonel Jackson.

"Sorry Ronon, can't let you in with a gun" Sam states seriously.

"What if i don't use it"

"Ha! funny man" Tiffany says looking at his hand still on her wrist. "You wanna let go?" He lets his grip loose.

"I'll go in when we get there, see what i can get, i'll tell you two if we need to revert to plan B" Sam says as they close in on their destination.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Ronon leans on the wall, sliding down to a sitting position on the floor, knees up, arms resting on top of them. Tiffany leans on the wall opposite him in the hallway. "So Ronon" she says getting his attention. "What do you think of Colleen" He stares at her a second.

"Was i supposed to have an opinion" he states in question.

"I guess you don't... have to have one, just wondering"

"I haven't given it much thought"

"Have you talked to her at all?"

"I said hi" he states leaning his head against the wall.

"Right" she says laughing.

"...She's got a lot of energy" he states monotone.

"Understatement my friend" Tiffany says smiling. "But you gotta love her"

"No i don't"

"Figure of speech"

"Whatever" their heads immediately turn toward the door, Sam walks out.

"Anything?" Tiffany asks. Sam simply shakes her head, Ronon stands.

"This won't take long" he states walking in. Carter walks over to stand and wait with Tiffany.

"So, what do we do if this doesn't work?" Tiffany asks.

"We send him to earth, let them decide what happens to him."

"I'm sure the Air Force will be real nice" Tiffany says sarcastically. Sam nods. Ronon comes out a moment later.

"He says he didn't attack Baker"

"And" Sam says

"And i believe him" Ronon says seriously.

"Ok, then explain to me why Baker's down in the infirmiry with two bullet holes in him"

"Walker says Baker attacked him, said he went crazy and just lunged, out of defense Walker shot back"

"And you think Walker's the one telling the truth" Tiffany says as the three head down the hall.

"yeah, must have asked him bout a dozen times what happened, just kept saying the same thing, never blinked, never hesitated, not even when i threatened him" Sam glares

"Ronon" Tiffany says

"Walker's not your guy" Ronon assures speeding up, walking away from the two women.

"So back to square one." Tiffany says as Sam puts her hands on her hips.

TBC


	22. Dinner

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. And for those who are reading my other fics i will update ASAP this is just me posting new material to spice things up a bit.

"So, if you were part of the mining operation on P3X-403, then you must have been a part of SG-11" Colleen says picking at her supper accross from Major Lorne. "I was, for about eight years. I joined Atlantis during it's second year of operation."

"Looks like we're both late starters" Colleen says referring to the fact that she hadn't joined the SGC until it's third year of operation. Major Lorne nods smiling.

"So you and Colonel Jackson have known each other for a while?" Colleen sighs thinking of just how long it'd been.

"Since grade school... maybe 22 years" Colleen states, surprised herself at how long they'd known each other.

"So long time" Evan says eyes wide.

"Yeah, doesn't seem that long... not long at all" Colleen says smiling. "Doesn't seem like it's been about four years since i first saw you"

"No, it doesn't" Evan agrees. Evan glances over Colleen's shoulder, noticing Tiffany and Daniel sitting at a table at the other end of the room.

"Daniel, look" Tiffany says looking at Colleen and Evan talking. Daniel turns his head,

"what about them" he says confused.

"This, is their first date" Tiffany says smiling widely.

"That happened fast" Daniel says putting a fork full of steak in his mouth. He suddenly looks up at her "You stepped in didn't you"

"I couldn't help myself" she says smirking. He shakes his head and chuckles under his breath.

"Why are you so happy" he asks

"Should i be sad?"

"of course not" he says smiling widely.

"I don't know Daniel, it's exciting, i think she finally found _the_ guy." Daniel looks at her

"How do you know"

"They look at each other the way i used to look at you" He smiles

"You still do" he says smirking.

"Cause i love you" Daniel smiles knowingly, he didn't have to reply, she knew he loved her.

Colleen covers her mouth trying to calm her laugh. Evan, who'd made her laugh in the first place, was now laughing with her, finding her amusement... amusing.

"And when i was a kid, i had a problem with sleep walking" Colleen eyes widen as she remembers a similar situation she had experienced as a kid. "It lasted until i was about ten" he finishes explaining.

"Funny, you should say that, when i was about... i don't know between ten and twelve years old"

"Eleven" he offers

"I don't _know_ i'm estimating"

"and i'm giving you a hard time"

"Anyway, when i was around ten we'll call it, i was at camp, and apparently i started sleepwalking and singing brittany spears." She says not believing she'd just admitted that, she hadn't told just any guy that story.

"Brittany Spears" he says laughing.

"It's true" her face started to get red.

"I can see it"

"Hey! what's that supposed to mean" she says laughing, trying her hardest to sound angry at him.

"Nothing" he says filling his mouth with Pepsi. Colleen reaches for the middle of the table, where the last slice of pizza sat waiting for someone to take it. Lorne reaches at the same time, both of them grabbing the crust. Looking into her eyes, she into his he says "You can have it"

"No, you can"

"No i've had enough" he says letting go. She pulls the pizza to her plate. She folds it in half the long way, ripping it down the middle.

"Thank you" he says laughing as she puts half the pizza on his plate.

"You're welcome" she says smiling and taking a bite out of her half slice.

TBC


	23. Sleepwalking with Brittney Spears

**Hidden Instincts**

Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis or any of the people in the show.. though i'd like to... nevermind. I do own Tiffany and Colleen however..(technically my friend owns colleen but she's my friend so w/e i know she doesn't mind..)

A/N: Enjoy. This is another Stargate fic, cause stargate is and will forever be my absolute favorite show. Please read and comment. I'm apologising now for my late posting, i'm busy, it's like this with all of my fictions, i never get the chance to write and when i do it depends on what i'm inspired to write so don't kill me for it lol.

Tiffany gets up, putting her fork down on her plate. She walks over to Daniel's seat and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Come on" she whispers into his ear from behind. He stands and Tiffany takes his hands in each of hers.

"Where are we going" he asks looking down.

"Bed" she says the syllable low with a smile. He leans down to kiss her gently, then pulls her hand walking toward the door.

"Ready to go?" Evan asks offering a hand to help Colleen out of her seat.

"Yeah" she says taking his hand. She loved his strong hands, rough due to daily combat and use of guns. But no matter how much she loved those hands, she didn't want to hold them in public, not just yet. So, she pulled her hand back as soon as she was standing. They get out into the halls and he tries to take her hand again. "Evan" She says not letting him take her hand. "Are you sure we should"

"What hold hands?"

"No one knows about us"

"are you ashamed?" he asks looking down at her as they walk.

"NO!" she jumps to say. "No of course not" she says seriously.

"Then..."

"I'm just afraid of what people will think"

"They won't think much of anything, we're not both military" She slowly allows him to take her hand, their fingers entwining. Her heart starts beating a mile a minute as a young lieutenant walks by, Evan nods at him and looks at Colleen, he must have felt her pulse rise. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine" she says breathing out as they arrive at her door. "You coming in?" Colleen asks Evan outside her door. "Only if you want me to" She pulls his hand, walking into her room. The doors close and she takes both of his hands in hers leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you"

"For what?" she asks.

"Having dinner with me, it's been a while since i ate a meal with anyone"

"Aw, poor Evan." she states smiling up at him. She takes off her grey and yellow uniform jacket, laying back on her bed in her plain black t-shirt. Her dark hair spread out on her pillow. She breathes out, wondering if Evan would be brave enough to take the chance she'd given him to lay with her. Suddenly the bed sinks to her left, as Lorne takes the space next to her. She turns to face him, laying on her side. "Hi" she says smiling at him.

"Hi" he answers back.

"My god i'm tired" she says falling to lay on her back once again.

"I'll leave so you can sleep" he says as she yawns.

"No, you don't have to leave, not yet." She says grabbing his arm just in case he decided to try and get up.

"Ok, i won't" he says wrapping his arms around her.

"Can you leave after i fall asleep?" she asks drifting off.

"Yeah, i can wait until you fall asleep" he says yawning "But i might fall asleep before you" he says shaking his head to stay awake.

"Ok, just don't go sleepwalking on me" she says through closed eyes. He laughs;

"If i do you can be my background music" She smiles as he kisses her cheek and she starts to sing,

"Oops, he did it again..." he chuckles against her skin, his breath warm and soothing. "Good night" she says yawning. "Night" he returns exhausted.


End file.
